Lost, but in love
by KenshinLuver263
Summary: Sano’s drunk again? Great timing, right when Kenshin and Kaoru need directions to go to the Market! Wrong directions? What will happen? Will they ever reveal there love for one another? I don’t want to give it away, so read and find out!Please review!


"Lost, but in love"  
  
Sano's drunk again!? Great timing Sano, right when Kenshin and Kaoru need directions to go to the Market! Wrong directions? What will happen? Will they ever reveal there love for one another? I don't want to give to much away, so read and find out! (Couple: Kenshin&Kaoru) Please Review!  
  
"Hey Kenshin!!!!" Kaoru yelled abruptly from the small dojo's kitchen.   
  
"Y…Yes Miss Kaoru?" he said a bit worried that he had upset Miss Kaoru.   
  
"Look at this cabinet!" harshly pointing her finger to the empty box. "We're out of everything! How am I suppose to cook when we don't even have any food?"   
  
"No food? That means ugly doesn't have to cook right?" said Yahiko peeking out from the door.   
  
"Who are you calling ugly you little BRAT!?"   
  
"I may be a brat but at least Im not UGLY!"   
  
"Grrrrrr!" Kaoru threw her arms around Yahiko putting him into a head lock. "So what did you say about calling me ugly?"   
  
"LEMME GO UGLY!" Hugging her arms tighter around his neck. "B…bitch!" gagging in her grasp.   
  
"Now now let's settle down, Miss Kaoru and I will go to the market to get some food" scratching his head innocently.   
  
"Hmph, fine" letting go of Yahiko nearly pushing him onto the ground.   
  
"Ugh…" rubbing his neck smoothly trying to get rid of the red marks left from Kaoru.  
  
"Alright Kenshin lets go" dragging the collar of his kimono out side .   
  
"Oro oro oro…where are we going Miss Kaoru?"   
  
"To the market baka!"   
  
"But…I don't know where the market is?" Letting go of his kimono, "What do ya mean you don't know where the market is?!"   
  
"Well, I've never been there with out Sano, he's the one who knows where all the markets and restaurants are that he is." fixing the collar of his kimono.   
  
"Sigh, well…let's go get the directions from Sano" walking back into the dojo.  
  
"Hiccup!"   
  
"Huh? What was that?" creeping slowly back into the kitchen to see Sano drunk and almost passed out on the floor.   
  
"Hiccup!"   
  
"Grrrr….SANO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DRINKING ALL OF OUR SAKE?!" angrily kicking his head.   
  
"Hey hiccup watch it lill hicc missy!" rubbing his head.   
  
"Errr…Sano, if you wouldn't mind, could you give us directions to the nearest market?" handing him a piece of paper and a pencil.   
  
"Kenshin are you insane? He's drunk he can't even stand up how do you expect him to know his way around town?!" pointing to the three empty bottles of sake surrounding Sano.   
  
"Hicc I know my way around this small town hiccup with my eyes closed hicc gimme the paper." Kenshin hands Sano the paper as he starts to draw scribble lines of streets and the market.   
  
"Here ya go Kenshin hiccup" said Sano drunkly holding up the paper waving it around like a flag.  
  
"Errr….is this big scribble the market?" said Kenshin looking swirly-eyed at the half-dead Sano.   
  
"Sure as hell it is." Sano said dropping back dead to the floor  
  
"Ororororo, well, thanks Sano, it's a big help that it is." smiling at Sano then looking back at the scribbles on the paper knowing their doomed.   
  
"No hiccup prob'." slightly waving to Kenshin and Kaoru as they walk out of the dojo then passes out again.   
  
"Kenshin, are you seriously going to use these directions?" looking oddly at the paper that looked like it has just been given to a toddler filled with crayons.   
  
"Even though he was drunk, it's true he does know his way around very well that he does." smiling innocently at Kaoru.   
  
"Sigh, I guess your right." looking at the up-coming fork in the road. "Hmmm…now where to Kenshin?"   
  
"Errr…a left, no no, a right." turning the paper upside down and back again.  
  
One hour later.   
  
"Umm…Kenshin?" said Kaoru stretching out her arms yawning.   
  
"Yes Miss Kaoru?"   
  
"It's been a long time that we've been walking don't you think?"   
  
Looking up at the sun beginning to set, "Sano did say it took about 30 minutes, and it does seem to have been longer than that…" looking up at the sky again. "But if it gets too dark we're going to have to stop."   
  
"Stop? Like camp out here??" starring down at the ground looking at all the spiders and night-crawlers. "Eep!" jumping up into Kenshin's arms.   
  
"Now now Miss Kaoru, we'll be okay that we will. The market may just be up ahead, maybe we could get a hotel there."  
  
Blushing, still realizing she's in Kenshin's arms "Oh, Okay." gently jumps out of Kenshin's arms as they both start to walk again.   
  
Another hour passes.   
  
"Oro, haven't we passed this tree already?" said Kenshin scratching his head and looking around the dark forest.  
  
"How can you tell they all look the same?!" Kaoru said starring at the tree.  
  
"Oro, it's getting pretty dark now, Im starting to think Sano gave us the wrong directions."   
  
"You think?!" angrily punching Kenshin making tip over and fall face-down on the dirt.  
  
"We've been traveling all this time, and I think we've been going in one big circle! That bastard, I swear Im gonna kill him!" said Kaoru walking around in circles tearing up the map Sano had drawn for them.  
  
Getting get up off the ground scratching his head innocently, "Now now, we can rest here and we'll start back to the dojo tomorrow morning, okay?"   
  
"Fine, Im still gonna kill him though!" cursing under her breath going to get some fire wood.   
  
"Wow, this is a good fire Miss Kaoru! This should keep us warm during the night that it should!" said Kenshin waving some leaves to keep up the fire.  
  
Blushing, finally realizing she's going to have to spend the night alone with Kenshin.   
  
"Th…thank you Kenshin." Blushing even more.   
  
"Miss Kaoru? Are you catching as cold?" softly pushes up her bangs puts his hand on her forehead.   
  
"N..No no Iam fine, fine, really!" tries to cover up her blushing red face with her hands.  
  
"Well, maybe you should eat something. We've been traveling almost all day that we have! We can share this." reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out a rice ball, breaking it in half.   
  
"Here ya go, will this be enough or would you like some more?" placing her half into her hand.   
  
"No, this will be fine Kenshin, Thank you." smiling at him watching him eat.   
  
"Mmm…Kenshin this is so good!" said Kaoru stuffing the whole rice ball into her mouth.  
  
"Orororo, that was suppose to last you the night!" looking down at his half eaten rice ball.   
  
"Oops, well, I'll be fine anyways." looking up at the stars embarrased.  
  
Kenshin walks slowly over to Kaoru and sits next to her.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" said Kaoru starring up at the twinking stars.  
  
" I haven't seen them this bright in a long time that I haven't." said Kenshin looking up at the sky.   
  
"Yeah, I guess it's the winter sky." said Kaoru looking back at Kenshin.  
  
"That it is." said Kenshin looking at her with the stars shimmering in her dark blue eyes.   
  
"Brrr, it's getting a bit chilly huh Kenshin?" rubbing her hands together to keep warm.  
  
Kenshin gently puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him, "Body heat should keep us warm that it will." smiling at her.   
  
"Uh-huh." smiling back at him but quickly turning away so he wouldn't see her blushing.   
  
"You know, on one of the coldest days, lost in the middle of no where, and far away from home, I don't think I could be happier that I couldn't." said Kenshin chuckling a bit.  
  
Looking back at Kenshin starring right back into her eyes, and blushing probably more than she can imagine, "I'd have to agree with you Kenshin." smiling sweetly as Kenshin gently puts his warm hand on her cheek and brings his face to hers as their lips meet.  
  
Smiling sweetly at Kaoru, "You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you that I did, I so wanted for you to feel the same way I did." looking up at the stars.   
  
Looking back at Kenshin, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I never thought you'd say that…I've felt the same way all along, but I never thought you'd love a little immature girl."  
  
Kenshin wipes a tear from her cheek and takes her hands and places it on her heart, "You may be younger but your very mature at heart that you are." looking at her then looks up at the moon high above them. "We better get some rest if we're going to find the market tomorrow that we should."   
  
Kaoru wiping the rest of her tears from her eyes and nodding, "Yes, we should."   
  
Kenshin lays up against the tree next to Kaoru. "Good Night Kenshin." nuzzling closer to him, resting her head upon his chest hearing his heart beat.   
  
"Good Night Miss Kaoru." wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm, looking down at her, already fast asleep, as he closes his eyes, "Ai shiteru…"  
  
I hope you liked it! Yeah, I know it is a bit mushy. But hey, I don't do many fics like this so I thought a Kenshin Kaoru one would be sweet. Don't forget to review, Thanks! 


End file.
